


Born To Be Wild

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just throwing it out there that Wynonna has a canon soulamte already and Dolls is just gonna haveta share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Wild

     "How do you _not_ like motorcycles?" Wynonna called over her shoulder and over the roaring bike. She'd gotten it started, put gas in it. It was coming to life. Her Uncle Curtis had let her scratch this itch young, and it'd never really gone away.  
  
     "How do  _you_ not like guns?" Dolls deadpanned, and took the helmet she offered.   
  
     "For your big brain." She knocked on the helmet once he pulled it on and flipped up the eye protector.   
  
     Hopping on the bike, she revved it without moving, leaving plumes of gray smoke behind her, feeling better about the entire world already.  _Thank you, Uncle Curtis._  
  
    "My brain's big enough to know that this is a bad idea." Barely shouting over the bike once he was sitting behind her, his hands crossed over her middle and settled across her thighs. He had trouble pretending that it was the most natural thing in the world, and he had trouble pretending it didn't feel right.   
  
    It just made Wynonna wanna go  _fast._    
  
     One of the only things she'd really, really  _missed_ about Purgatory, other than Waverly, was taking the motorcycle out into the backwoods, away from Neadley's nitpicking radar gun and away from both of Purgatory's stoplights- before she'd left it'd been one of the only places she really ever breathed easy in Purgatory. And god, had she missed it.   
  
    The bike roared under them, echoing Wynonna's whoops and howls into the woods. She even yeehawed  _once_ \- until they finally finished the world's longest way around town.   
  
    " _Now_ , you've seen Purgatory." She half-turned to him, neither one of them moving off the bike quite yet. Adrenaline ebbed out of Wynonna's system and her attention was drawn to the probably-fingertip-shaped-bruises Dolls had ingrained into her thighs while she had, admittedly, been trying to scare him a little. She steadied the bike while he swung a leg over it, withdrawing his hands from her body. Her big smile, all teeth and exhilaration, was  _almost_ worth it for him.   
  
    "I've been to actual wars that terrified me less than your motorcycle driving." The ground felt stabilizing for him, at the very least. He was never going to be in a rush to ride behind her on a bike ever again.   
  
    "I actually believe that, as rude as that is. You know, I think you're looking a little green, boss." Wynonna couldn't stifle a giggle; she was going to get so much mileage out of this.   
  
    "I'm driving home, that's an official Deputy Marshall order." He managed to flash her his serious face, if only for a second. 


End file.
